Al amanecer no cantan los pajarosItasasu
by natalia clow
Summary: LEMON INCESTO  Sasuke que le gusta ser el centro de atracción sale a un fiesta a donde Itachi también va y con tragos en la cabeza Sasuke coquetea con cualquiera haciendo que Itachi tenga que enseñarle lo que pasaría si alguien se aprevecha de él.


**Este es mi segundo lemon pero es un itasasu**

**Parejas: Itachi/sasuke**

**Genero: Lemon/ incesto **

**Comentarios: espero que les guste **** tengo una terrible fiebre por el incesto y con este incesto, con esto me demore sin mentirles como 20 días haciéndole. Tuve que hacer pausas tomármela con calma porque mi primer lemon fue un asco y bueno conocí a el mejor lemon de mi existencia que se trataba de un minanaru (para los que se interesen en leerlo este es el link Anju-sama te admiro por el mejor lemon que he leído jamás **?sid=37507**)que se volvió mi pareja preferida de Naruto y supe que un verdadero lemon es algo delicado y que requiere mucha pero mucha paciencia si quieres complacerte a ti mismo y de la misma manera a el lector, espero que os guste porque en verdad me esforcé por hacer este lemon XD.**

**AL AMANECER NO CANTAN LOS PAJAROS**

Bien, la noche aún era joven había que disfrutarla, ¿A qué bar iría ahora? Estaba en el pleno centro de bares a donde mirara era una nueva aventura. La música se confunde con la neblina de la noche dejándote en un ambiente lo suficientemente bueno como para poder armar una fiesta en la misma calle.

Recibo una llamada, contesto el celular y resulta ser mi hermano, ese decrepito hermano. Me quedé en una de las sillas que hay en el parque que está al frente de la cuadra de los bares, veo como llega esa figura imponente al fondo de la calle. Era inevitable no verlo, su simple presencia destacaba, no tenía que hacer nada para hacerlo. Veo como 2 o 3 chicas se acercan como viles chacales al ver a mi hermano, les miro con cierto recelo ¿Acaso creían que por ser así de necesitadas mi hermano les iba a dar lo que esperaban? Pobres ilusas, me acerco y le miro con algo de desconfianza ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Acaso pretendía dañarle su salida? Su mirada solo expresaba indiferencia entonces ¿Qué hacia aquí si no vino a divertirse? Siguió su camino al siguiente bar y él justo detrás.

Entramos el nombre del bar "El nirvana" nombre peculiar, me gustaba, la fiesta bastante animada, la gente bailaba encima de las mesas. Esta noche auguraba ser la mejor de todas fiestas, no me demoro mucho en conseguir pareja y a mi hermano no hay mujer en el bar que no le haya propuesto salir a bailar; Solo fueron las afortunadas uno o dos pares de chicas, en cambio yo había ya bailado creo que con todo el bar tanto con hombres como con mujeres, todo lo que me pidiera salir a bailar lo aceptaba, esta noche es para disfrutarla ¿No?

Llega un rubio que parecía haber iluminado la pista, era atractivo de eso no cabía duda, como viles hurones las chicas se reunieron alrededor de él para invitarlo a salir y este no tuvo problema en salir a bailar con cada una de ella.

La noche era bastante animada, Itachi al fin se había decidido salir a bailar por 5 vez en la noche y yo al fin había tenido tiempo de ir a tomar algo, no me iba a ir por las ramas pedí un tequila, después me preocuparía por la resaca y al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa inmediatamente comenzaba la otra ronda de baile. Esta noche entre luces, movimiento y bebida sin control se estaba volviendo algo más; los tragos no eran gratis, pasaban su cuenta de cobro a la hora de bailar, mi pareja recibía desprevenida, mis movimientos desvergonzados sobre su cuerpo, Itachi al verme así entro en acción, no iba a permitirme seguir así. Me saco arrastras de aquel lugar que tanta alegría me estaba proporcionando.

- ¡HERMANO! ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES? ¡SUELTAME CABRON QUE ESTOY A GUSTO AHÍ!

- No sabes ni lo que estás diciendo.

- Que si lo sé, solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

- Sasuke no busques que te hagan algo innecesariamente.

- ¿Qué pueden hacerme? ¿Violarme?

La sangre le hervía ese era el acto de cinismo más grande que había visto jamás ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que alguno de esos tipos aprovechándose de su estado lamentable le hiciera algo? Le iba a mostrar que podía pasar si alguien se intentara aprovechar de el

- RESPONDE CABRON ¿Qué pueden hacerme?

-Tienes tantas ganas de saberlo ¿Eh? Pues te lo voy a mostrar.

Le guió hasta el parqueadero en donde estaba esa 4x4 negra con ventanas polarizadas estacionada en la mitad de la noche casualmente siendo el único carro que quedaba en el lugar.

Bruscamente abrió la puerta de la camioneta y de un empujón estaba ya Sasuke adentro del carro. Él subiéndose enfurecido por la otra puerta inocentemente acababa de iniciar una guerra.

Ya adentro, bajó el asiento de Sasuke hasta quedar 180°. Sasuke estaba curioso por ver que haría su hermano para demostrarle que estaba en un gran peligro. La mirada con odio de su hermano le hacía verlo no de la mejor manera, él que todavía no estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba por pasar por culpa de los tragos esperaba paciente a la atrevida acción de su hermano.

La mano que curiosa buscaba el punto de partida, empezó por los botones de la camisa, botón por botón lentamente quitaba el estorbo que le aislaba del pecho de aquel hermano imbécil, la mirada que recibía de esté, era una retadora, como si no pudiera esperar para que empezara a cometer el crimen, eso le impacientaba y más cuando escuchaba pequeñas quejas como:

"¿_Eso es todo? A eso le temías ¿A que me robaran la camisa?"_

Eso era una declaración de guerra él no estaba esperando compasión, él estaba esperando era a que empezara ¿Estaban con esas? Bien entonces le daría gusto.

Con agresividad le quita la camisa y con esto si logro espantar un poco a Sasuke, ese cambio de actitud asustaría a cualquiera. Sus ojos habían cambiado de expresión, ya no miraban con odio ahora miraban con decisión. Subió su cabeza hasta su cuello y empezó morder delicadamente su oreja bajando por su cuello dejando su marca ahí. Sasuke miraba un poco emocionado y a la vez extrañado, porque muy en el fondo no esperaba que su hermano fuera capaz de hacerlo en serio. Seguía recorriendo su cuello esa curiosa boca que buscaba aquel lugar que le sacaría los sonidos que él buscaba escuchar, subió por su mentón dirigiéndose hacia su boca, al llegar a ella podía sentir esas entrecortadas respiraciones que parecían agitarse ¿Estaba reaccionando? Perfecto.

Su boca empezó a rozar levemente la de Sasuke, después con más confianza decidió posar sus labios completamente y sintió como la mano de Sasuke le cogía por la nuca y le acercaba más para así profundizar el beso, empezó a mover su boca con más habilidad los labios chocaban y se repelían. Las lenguas empezaban algún extraño tipo de lucha se entrelazaban buscando algún tipo de profundidad desconocida. Sasuke un poco travieso le mordió el labio a su hermano, era divertido ese beso era un reto para los dos. Siguieron haciéndolo esas bocas desesperadamente buscaban acabar su existencia mutuamente. Aquellos labios se abrían con pasión buscándose y al encontrarse empezaban su nueva danza, al entrar un poco agresivo Itachi en la boca de su hermano, empezó con su lengua a hacer un mapa de ese lugar que hasta el momento le estaba haciendo perder el control, las bocas perezosas se quedaban algunos segundos degustando de los labios ajenos y después despegándose de manera algo forzada se miraban a los ojos que ya habían perdido cualquier tipo de razón.

Llegando el momento en el que sus bocas que deseaban más de eso, se separaron, sus respiraciones sonaban agitadas, excitadas, descontroladas. Sasuke estaba lleno de lujuria y ayudándose un poco de sus brazos se sentó, sus manos que mostraban gran habilidad para quitar del camino lo que estorbaba, empezaron por quitar esa chaqueta negra que tenia Itachi de manera lenta, se sentó muy cerca de él y cuando empezaba a bajar el cuello de la chaqueta con su boca daba pequeñas estimulaciones en su cuello y oído, suspiraba, le susurraba, le besaba y la prenda pareciendo que nunca iba a caer lo había hecho. Vio los que los ojos de Itachi realmente mostraban su lujuria, se vio reflejado en ellos, pero no vio nada, solo vio el deseo en su forma más espontanea, aún Itachi tenía su camisa a Sasuke eso le molestaba, porque le separaba de ese calor que ya empezaba a enloquecerle.

Empezó por el botón del cuello pero sus manos no eran tan pacientes, salvajemente abrió la camisa de este reventando así unos 4 o 5 botones pero qué más daba, la lujuria ya no le dejaba pensar claramente. Quitando la camisa vio ese cuerpo, ese torso que parecía perfecto, sus manos lo empezaron a recorrer, esa piel que era tan agradable al tacto estaba empezando a trastornarse. Le acariciaba su amplia espalda mientras le abrazaba, sentía cada milímetro de su piel, era simplemente deliciosa esa sensación.

Itachi que sentía como en rose de sus pieles era tan cálida, acogedora, violenta, lujuriosa, así que bajó sus manos hacia el miembro de su hermano, pero solo encontrándose con el cinturón y el pantalón de este. Tumbó a su hermano y le abrió las piernas veía como poco a poco el pecho de Sasuke empezaba a agitarse por su respiración inconstante y un esporádico gemido que se producía al rose de sus manos, era algo deleitable, bajó su cabeza hacia el cinturón y con una sonrisa macabra uso su dientes para desabrocharlo. Sasuke que empezaba a impacientarse, sintió una escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo cuando su hermano habiendo quitado el cinturón se dirigió hacia su cremallera. Los dientes como una arma que debía ser utilizada con sumo cuidado, fue cometiendo el delito más deleitable, poco a poco fue bajándole la cremallera a su hermano. Podía ver aquellos ojos que se nublaban entre respiraciones inconstantes y suspiros ahogados en gemidos. Aquellos ojos ya no mostraban ningún signo de cordura estaban realmente sumergidos en aquel acto.

Las manos delicadamente tocaban su cintura mientras sus dientes terminaban de hacer el trabajo asignado. Cuando el pantalón se abrió como una flor al colibrí, pudo su boca deleitarse con el miembro despierto y que exigía salir por la falta de espacio. Los ojos golosos de Itachi al ver como estaba aquel "amigo" quiso ver la expresión de Sasuke y subió su mirada a aquella insistente vergüenza que mostraba su hermano al recibir sus ojos en el campo de visión de la lujuria que vivían en ese instante.

Como una declaración descarada, Sasuke solo atino a decir frases que lo provocaran más. No se sabía si lo hacía apropósito o solo era el juego que se daba en aquella situación pero de seguir así, no tendría más remedio que hacerle el juego más rudo que jamás haya jugado.

Sasuke se sentía retado con aquel sensual hermano haciéndole avergonzar hasta tal punto que tenía ganas de llorar. Con la cabeza de su hermano aún en la entrepierna sentía aquel viento caliente que rozaba en todo su esplendor su miembro y esto era más de lo que podía aguantar. Cerró sus piernas apresando la cabeza de su hermano en aquel lugar. Pronto sintió algo húmedo le recorría el pequeño espacio que le había dejado. Se sobresalto ante el acto tan inesperado y soltó su prisión para dejar que saliera la cabeza de su hermano.

- ¿Intentabas matarme?

- Algo así es lo que estamos buscando con esto ¿No?

- En eso no te equivocas.

No tenían mucho tiempo para hablar las manos de Itachi comenzaron a quitar de en medio cualquier cosa que le impidiera darle es "Lección" a su hermano. Sus manos bajaron el pantalón y después bajaron la ropa interior dejando al descubierto el muy despierto miembro de Sasuke. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de esa imagen tan bella Sasuke se le habían formado unos hermosos colores rosados en sus mejillas y su boca entre abierta pareciera pedir un poco de compasión. Las manos de Sasuke bajaron hacia su entre pierna y se abrió un poco su entrada, subió sus piernas sobre los hombros de su hermano y lo miraba sensual y retadoramente, esperando nada más a que este lo devorara de la manera más deliciosamente posible.

Este sorprendido ante lo anticipado de su hermano, beso sus piernas y dejando su marca ahí, fue también quitando el impedimento que le dejaba a su propio miembro estar bien. Al quitarlo vio la cara de asombro de Sasuke, al parecer ver que eso estaría entrando y saliendo de él tantas veces le asusto o le emociono, no se lo preguntaría.

Sasuke tomo las manos de su hermano y coloco sus dedos en la boca. Comenzó a humedecerlos, a lubricarlos, a jugar con ellos. Cada dedo fue especialmente tratado para que a este no le doliera lo que viniera después. Itachi sabía el por qué hacía eso. Quitó su mano de la boca de Sasuke y la bajo a lugar que estaba destinada. El primer dedo curioso indagaba la entrada, sintiendo en este las contracciones y movimientos de la cadera que gritaba de manera suplicante que aunque fuese ese dedo estuviera revolviendo sus interiores. El dedo comenzó a irrumpir y a revolver los adentros de Sasuke y sintiendo las contracciones de su interior el mismo Sasuke guiaba al intruso a su lugar de contacto. El segundo no demoro en entrar y la espalda de él se arqueo buscando así que se sintiera menos delicioso, logrando todo lo contrarío.

¡Ah!… esto… me va…a enloquecer… ¡Detente!

No… tú necesitas una lección.

El movimiento de esos intrusos, revolvían, se abrían e irrumpían todo lo que se encontraban por su camino. Las caderas hacían sus movimientos independientes, se alejaban, se acercaba, se revolvían y Sasuke termino por suplicar que su hermano no lo torturara más y metiera su longitud en él.

- Hermano… ghm…¡Ah! ¡Por… favor… rompeme…destrózame… matame… si es necesario… pero… es que… ¡Ah! Me… estoy volviendo loco…!

Aquello fue una jugada sucia, tenía esa voz tan exquisitamente suplicante, entre roncos gemidos haciendo esto una guerra de la más deleitable debilidad. Él también estaba en su límite, no creía que solo con sus dedos se iba a conformar. Tomó su longitud y la fue guiando no con mucha paciencia a ese arito de carne que le suplicaba en su interior. Al poner el comienzo, sintió la contracción y se acerco a su oído tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Si no te relajas, no podre entrar.

- Pe...ro…ghm… me mataras… me va a doler.

- Tratemos de que sea placentero para los dos… porque yo…¡uhm! No me voy a detener- mientras decía esas palabras comenzó a meter lenta pero seguramente su longitud en las profundidades del los interiores de Sasuke.

- ¡Ah! Me vas… a ¡Matar! ¡Duele! ¡Sacala!

- ¡No!

Trataba de que resbalara de la manera más armoniosa y menos dolorosa. Hasta ahora comenzaba y logro sacarle una lágrima que dolorosamente recorría su mejilla. Este consternado con ello se acerco y la lamio.

- Va…mos… tranquilízate… relájate.

- Yo…uhg… no puedo… por favor… sácalo – los lloriqueos que se podían escuchar en su voz, quizás no eran de dolor sino de que si seguían así lo iba a volver loco.

- No… si lo saco muy probablemente… no me dejaras meterlo por segunda vez.

Seguía entrando y entrando hasta cuando ya en su mayor esplendor estaba dentro del chico, dentro de su hermano. El calor era embriagante, se sentía tan acogedor, tan profundo, tal era su desbordada sensación que sintió que se derretía en los interiores de su hermano.

- Esta… tan jodidamente caliente… me vas a derretir.

- Tú…me vas a volver loco… de placer… ¡Ah! Me estas rompiendo, me estas…¡Ah! Muévete… por favor, enloquéceme y hazme perder en ti.

No sabía si lo que le decía era una orden o una súplica. Su cadera comenzaba con los vaivenes deliciosos, cálidos, suaves y a la vez duros y fuertes que hacían de esta la mejor demostración del castigo en sus carnes. Su miembro entraba y salía con algo de dificultad al tener que volver a abrir sus interiores, al tener que volverlo a profanar.

- ¡Ah! Eso… así… destrózame… ¡Ah! Dame… más fuerte… puedo aguantarlo… ¡Ah!

Las peticiones desvergonzadas, hacían eco en el auto. Sus embestidas se volvían fuertes y sin ningún tipo de compasión estaba dispuesto a romperle sus interiores, a matarlo de placer. Las verdaderas caras de la lujuria y la falta de moralidad estaban en ese momento gobernado ese pequeño espacio que se había reducido a solo ellos, a ese pequeño infierno llamado "sexo". Las manos de Sasuke se aferraban desesperada a la amplia espalda de su hermano. Sus uñas rasgaban la piel y dejaban muestra de su infinito éxtasis que le estaba haciendo perder hasta su nombre en los recovecos de su mente. Los suspiros y los gemidos eran una orquesta que estaba en su mejor debut y hacía que su único espectador se incitara más a destruirlo, a desaparecerlo. El vapor, el sudor y los besos eran el complemento para la mejor de las escenas. Las gotas de sudor caían y marcaban las líneas de las figuras que pecaban en la noche. Estas pecadoras que caían al paso que daban las penetraciones empezaron a mojarse entre ellas y comenzaron a empapar la silla y las ventanas. Una de las manos de Sasuke se fue hacia su entrada y abría más ese espacio como si quisiera darse el lujo de permitir que su holgado huequito no se esforzara más.

- Her…mano… tócame… por favor… tócame.

Este ya no escuchaba indicaciones estaba en un infierno que le quemaba y le juzgaba por la peor de la acciones. Entre cerraba sus ojos que de por sí ya se estaban nublando y suspiraba agitadamente como si le doliera respirar. El placer nunca había está presente hasta ese día, el disfrutarlo le estaba haciendo perder la percepción de la realidad. Entre sus delirios acerco su boca a que suplicaba egoístas peticiones y la calló con un beso, un beso que pretendía callar aquello que él no quería escuchar. Esta noche era él donde daba una lección, no donde él complacía al idiota y descuidado de su hermano. Posó su mano en el miembro de Sasuke y comenzó a apretar duro haciendo que la erección de este doliera como si le quisiera arrancar un pedazo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Bastardo ¿Qué haces?

- Tú… no me mandas… tú no me pides nada… porque esta noche es para aleccionarte.

- ¿Her…ma…no?¡Ah!

Ahora impaciente por ser liberado de ese dolor tan terrible, le pego a su hermano en el pecho para así alejarlo. Retrocedió unos pasos terminando en la silla de atrás. La mirada de su hermano, sorprendida y al vez molesta por este haberse alejado de él le lleva a avanzar a atacar sin ninguna compasión. Le agarró el brazo y le acerco a su boca, sonrió y le dejó una marca en su pecho. Después paso hacía sus pezones y comenzó a lamerlos, sentía como se estremecía aquel cuerpo ajeno ante su toque poco delicado, violento y totalmente apasionado.

Aquel que antes había huido de él, ahora se encontraba totalmente dominado por él. Las manos lo devoraban impacientemente y le hacían sentir que su cuerpo se desintegraría en las manos de Itachi. Sí… ahora no eran hermanos, ahora él, solo era Itachi.

Un poco de miedo surco su mente de manera que no podía controlar. Aquellos ojos, aquella voz y aquel cuerpo, sin darse cuenta se había convertido en su mayor debilidad, en su mayor cadena a lo prohibido. Mientras irrumpía aquel bastardo violentamente en él, solo quedaba retorcerse entre la culpa y el placer. Trataba de huir pero era inútil, trataba de no ver pero era imposible. Los toques carceleros de su hermano, eran como la orden más implacable de autoridad puesta sobre él. Ahora entendía que podía pasar si se descuidaba de esa manera. Había aprendido su lección hoy, pero al parecer no lo diría, porque no quería que se detuviera. Hoy, él tenía la excusa de que le estaba dando una lección, pero para mañana, no podrían volver a experimentar este infierno, a menos que…

-¿Entendiste?... ha… Imbécil.

- Si.

Sus luces se perdían entre los vaivenes violentos de Itachi, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento estaba atado a las cabeceras de las sillas del carro y tenía la vista de Itachi, esforzándose por no gemir y por no demostrar que lo estaba disfrutando incluso más que él.

Sintió como Itachi salía de sus entrañas y la gran longitud no dejaba de asombrarlo, en ese momento se dio cuenta o mejor dicho cayó en cuenta que entre tantas penetraciones, profanaciones y caricias se había venido en su abdomen hacía un rato. La mirada estaba un poco perdida y trataba de mantener la calma, aunque estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente, pero, al parecer los planes de Itachi eran otros, le desato y le hizo acercar su rostro a su miembro y empezándolo a rozar con su boca, ya había dado a entender que para su descanso, lo tenía muy lejos de obtener.

El tener esa cosa, tan cerca y tan insistentemente rosándole los labios, decidió acceder a la acción degenerada y pervertida que le estaba poniendo duro de nuevo. Abrió su boca y metió aquella monstruosidad dentro de él tratando de no rosarlo con los dientes. Su lengua y su garganta no estaban destinadas a tener esa gran cosa dentro de su boca. Su lengua trabajosamente lamia, revolvía y su boca chupaba. Entraba y salía de su boca, sentía la mano de Itachi en sus cabellos sin permitirle escapar, y se poso en su parte superior y comenzó con su lengua a acariciar, a chupar, a saborear, a degustar. Al parecer no fue suficiente con eso cuando Itachi le hizo tragarse entero su miembro y sintió las contracciones de su cuerpo. Se vino en su garganta, casi ahogándose en el proceso. Se separó bruscamente, tosiendo un poco y dándose cuenta de que esa cosa era muy salada, que era asquerosa. Cuando sus ojos curiosos miraron el miembro que esperaba que estuviera ya satisfecho, vio que todavía estaba duro y la cara de Itachi parecía decir _"no creas que esto se acaba tan fácil" _lo cual le asustaba más, él ya sentía que iba a caer en la inconsciencia y ese… todavía seguía como si nada.

Estaba ya débil y sus ojos se nublaban, estaba sinceramente tan cansado, tan cansado que su cuerpo a pesar de que recibía estimulaciones, ya no podía ponerse duro, pero eso a Itachi ya no le importaba. Tomó el cuerpo del casi inconsciente Sasuke y comenzó de nuevo a profanarlo. Él todavía sentía que podía hacerlo toda la noche de ser necesario, él se concentraba incluso cuando su hermano se movía como un muñeco, a él ya le había llegado su hora de desquitarse de todas esas frases egoístas que decía.

Una nube negra, tan densa lleno los ojos de Sasuke que este, simplemente se quedo dormido incluso cuando todavía Itachi le estaba penetrando.

Cuando vio que Sasuke ya en verdad se había quedado inconsciente, sintió una impotencia recorrerle el cuerpo, no iba a detenerse, no esa noche, esta noche él se complacería. Su miembro para ser sincero ya le empezaba a doler, eso no todo era maravilla, pero quería venirse por lo menos una vez dentro de su hermano y dejar su huella de que esta noche el había aprendido la lección.

Con sus manos sujetaba fuertemente las caderas que hacía estrella contra sí mismo, estaba desesperado, estaba extasiado, estaba… adolorido. No quería que esto se acabara tan rápido… no quería que este placer se desvaneciera tan fugazmente.

Abrazó fuertemente a ese bastardo que esa noche, solo por esa noche había destruido su calma y su razón, que solo por esa noche desato un infierno y llamo al demonio para que los hiciera pecar, que por solo esa noche pudiera expresar realmente lo que sentía por ese mocoso, que solo por esa noche ya no fuera su hermano ¿Quién lo pensaría? Una noche de viernes común, termino siendo la perdición para aquellos hermanos.

Contrajo su cuerpo y termino viniéndose dentro de su hermano incluso aunque este no este consiente a la hora de eso. Él estaba exhausto y decidió hacer lo mismo que su hermano, dormir. Antes de eso saco un pañuelo de su perdido pantalón y le limpio un poco el abdomen a su hermano, después le coloco su ropa interior y sus pantalones y él hacía lo mismo. Bajó el asiento del conductor y se recostó al lado de su hermano, de su idiota hermano, le abrazó y sin mucho tiempo de intervalo este se quedo dormido embriagado por el calor de Sasuke.

Estaba profundamente dormido, cuando unos golpes en las ventanas le despertaron, era el celador del parqueadero quejándose de él porque a pesar de que era las 7 de la mañana no había quitado su carro de ese lugar. Se sobresalto un poco y busco su camisa que no encontró. Bajó un poco la ventana que por fortuna era polarizada y le pidió al señor que bajara la voz, su hermano todavía dormía. Le tranquilizo diciendo que ya se iría y que no le molestara más.

Se sentía realmente extraño, tenía un tipo de frescura que no conocía, un estilo de tranquilidad que nunca había sentido. No quería despertar a Sasuke, no todavía. Cerró la ventana y prendió el carro. Cuando empezó a arrancar, no estaba seguro si deberían volver al apartamento quizás, el tenerlo en una cama le haría pecar de nuevo incluso aunque en ese momento no tendría ninguna excusa para hacerlo.

Miraba hacia el frente y no sintió que su hermano se despertara. Este le toco el hombro y sus miradas se encontraron. Aquellos ojos que hacía unas horas se nublaron de tanta pasión ahora se encontraban en la realidad de la sobriedad. Sus comportamientos no querían cambiar, así que el saludo fue normal.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos Días ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 7 y algo.

-Temprano.

- ¿Te parece?

-…

- Oye, quiero saber si… tú aprendiste la lección o no.

- Creo que… saldré a tomar el próximo fin de semana- Dijo mientras ocultaba su cara que sin previo aviso se sonrojo y quiso esconder entre sus cabellos.

-Así que supongo que tendré que venir el otro fin de semana ¿Eh?

- Quizás, solo si quieres.

- Al parecer para la próxima semana, tendré que ser más rudo contigo.

- Eso espero- dijo con hilo de voz esperando que quizás no haya escuchado.

Se sobresalto, ¿Por qué este estúpido hermano sin pensarlo le termina provocando así? Su cuerpo se movió solo, acerco el cuello de su hermano a su boca y le robo un beso y mirándole a los ojos directamente logro sacarle un gran sonrojo a su hermano idiota, separándose un poco susurro.

-Para el próximo fin de semana, me asegurare que no puedas ni caminar- y sonrió tontamente porque quizás, este juego se había ido demasiado lejos y la lección que quería enseñarle, nunca iba a quedar explicada.

- Entonces espero que como buen hermano me cargues hasta mi cama ¿Bueno?

- ¿Qué eres, una princesa?

- no, soy tu esclavo.

Y con un repentino beso, no quería decir más y al separarse sabía que había muchas lecciones que aprender y muchos fines de semana que disfrutar.

Fin

**¿Les gusto? Jeje espero que si dejen sus review **** eso motiva… mucho además que me costó mucho hacerlo… aunque me gusto también mucho como quedo… jeje en fin espero que :D les guste como quedo y hasta la próxima~~~**

**PERO ANTES QUIERO PROMOCIONAR JYU OH SEI! UNA GRAN SERIE CON MUCHO YAOI PERO NO SE PORQUE NO PONEN NADA EN INTERNET DE ELLOS... ASÍ QUE VEAN LA SERIE Y LLENEMOS EL MUNDO CON SU YAOI. LES ASEGURO QUE LA SERIE ES MUY BUENA ES UNA EXCELENTE TRAMA Y ES DE 11 CAPÍTULOS NADA MÁS... :D SI TE INTERESA VAMOS Y LLENEMOS FANFICTION DE SUS FICS. HAGAN FANARTS O LO QUE LES PAREZCA MEJOR... "PROSTITUYAN" LA SERIE Y ENTRE MÁS PERSONAS LA CONOZCAMOS, MEJOR... MÁS TENDREMOS PARA COMPARTIR. BIEN MI SECCIÓN DE PROMOCIÓN ACABO. AHORA SI CHAO... **


End file.
